My Immortal
by InMemoriam
Summary: Arwen's thoughts after Aragorn's death. I love this song. One shot piece. Flames used to stoke my campfire.


My Immortal  
  
Summary: Arwen's thoughts after Aragorn dies.   
  
Song: My Immortal  
  
Musician: Evanescence(Bring Me To Life)  
  
Characters: J R R Tolkien  
  
Plot: Myne! All myne- except for parts from the books and movies.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
Arwen wandered the halls of the palace. She was tired of being here without him. She remembered what she'd said to her father when he told her she had nothing left in Middle Earth. There is still hope. She sighed and said to herself "I have Hope no longer. He is gone beyond recall."  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
She still felt him though and that made her torture everyday even worse. Knowing that he was here and she couldn't touch him or hold him or see him. Oh she went to see him everyday in the Hall of Kings but it wasn't the same. She was starting to consider what her father had said was right. No! She loved Aragorn more than anything in the world.  
  
Cause your presence still lingers her  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Arwen was standing beside his final resting place now. "Aragorn. I miss you, love. Why couldn't you be elf-kind? It would've been so much more fortunate. But I made my choice and I still stand by it. I chose a mortal life for you and all too soon I've tasted the bitterness of it." Arwen rested her hand on the top of the tomb and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply and felt tears run down her face. They landed in a small puddle on the tomb.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just to real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
She remembered when they'd first met and how much fun they'd had dodging the guards when they'd married. "Arwen! This way! Through here!" She ran into the tunnel just as the guards passed by in a frenzy. After all the King and Queen of pretty much all of Middle Earth had dissappeared and could not be found. "Oh this is so much fun, Estel!" she gasped, kissing him squarely.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Aragorn was laughing so much he began to tear up. They streaked down his face in buckets. She reached up with her sleeve and tried to wipe them away but it was useless. "Oh, Estel how did you snare me? I still don't understand you." she sighed, laughing.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating life  
  
"You know exactly what I did, Arwen. Me being my irresistable self." he said, grinning. "Well, just take you and your irresistable self and me out of this hallway. More guards are coming this way." she said, slapping his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and ran, laughing all the way.  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Aragorn was dying in front of her. The things he said replayed themselves over and over every night. She hadn't had one night of rest since he'd died. She sat up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. "Arwen..."  
  
said a voice and she followed.  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
Arwen walked about in a trance- she said goodbye to her children and loved ones in Gondor. Then she dressed herself properly, jumped on a horse and rode into the night, following the sound of his voice.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just to real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Now all she did was wander around Lorien. No one was ever there- it was empty. Like her heart. She spent her days wasting away. She told herself he was gone but it never worked. He wasn't gone. He'd haunt her until she went crazy.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
She stood in the rain and let it soak her to the bone. She had nothing more important to do. She wasn't Queen anymore. She was Arwen. Just Arwen. She turned her face up and opened her eyes. She saw his eyes in the sky- they were always like the sky during a storm.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Arwen slogged up the hill. She knew she would die soon. She was too far under to come back out. "I'm coming, Estel. Wait for me." she whispered, laying herself upon Cerin Amroth and giving up the ghost.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me 


End file.
